Adaptación En Suna
by MarFer Hatake
Summary: Ya conocimos el proceso de adaptación que vivió Temari en Konoha, pero ¿Cómo enfrentaron en Suna la ausencia de la Kunoichi? Aquí un pequeño relato de como vivieron su propio proceso de adaptación / Créditos al creador de la imagen.


_**Hola a todos me alegra estar nuevamente por aquí, en esta ocasión les traigo un fic bastante especial ya que estaba planeado ser el epilogo de mi primera publicación: Proceso De Adaptación, al final los planes cambiaron pero decidí que la idea no debía ser desechada y aquí la tienen como un one shot, espero sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Adaptación En Suna.

Como todas las mañanas desde hace cuatro meses, Baki se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del palacio que fungía como casa del Kazegake. Aunque para muchos podría resultar un trabajo molesto y fastidioso, para él la situación le parecía algo nostálgica pues le hacía recordar el tiempo en el que estuvo de niñera de ciertos maniáticos hermanos ¡ Esos mocosos si que le hicieron la vida imposible!

En aquel entonces cuando el antiguo Kazekage le ordenó ser el sensei de sus " retoños" sintió un gran terror al solo imaginar las monstruosidades que le haría Gaara, pero para su sorpresa eso no fue así. Si bien el pelirrojo nunca dejó de mirarlo de forma amenazante jamás pasó de ahí, a fin de cuentas para Gaara su existencia era tan insignificante que no valía la pena gastar Chakra en él y por muy triste que sonara, para un habitante de Suna de esa época, esa era la mayor de las suertes.

Lo que nunca pasó por la mente de Baki es que serían los hermanos mayores los que se convertirían en su tormento, aún era capaz de recordar la cantidad de bromas estúpidas a las que Kankuro lo sometió y las veces que Temari espantó a cada una de sus de por sí escasas conquistas, el resultado según Kankuro es que se había convertido en un solterón amargado. Si bien es cierto que aquellos chiquillos le hicieron vivir las situaciones más incómodas de su vida no se arrepentía de haber formado parte de su equipo.

Como su antiguo maestro se sentía orgulloso de ver cómo cada uno de ellos habría logrado superar sus propio traumas del pasado para sembrar su propio futuro. Fue testigo de cómo Kankuro dejó de ser aquel chiquillo inmaduro para convertirse en un hombre hecho y derecho dispuesto a todo con tal de proteger a su gente, vio con orgullo como Gaara luchaba para ser reconocido y dejar su oscuro pasado atrás, el nunca se lo dijo a nadie pero el día que su alumno fue reconocido como Kazekage no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas de felicidad, lágrimas que estuvo a punto de volver a derramar meses atrás cuando contemplo a su querida alumna vestida con ese hermoso traje de novia de brazo de su ahora marido.

¡Asi es! Sabaku No Temari había dejado a un lado su pasado para creer en el amor, a Baki le constaba que no fue una decisión que ella hubiera tomado de la noche a mañana si no por el contrario, él fue uno de los tantos que notó la conexión que Suna Hime tenia con el Shinobi de la hoja, si bien al Principio no le dio mucha importancia y lo tomó como una simple atracción pasajera muy común entre jóvenes, al final no le quedó de otra que empezar a hacerse a la idea de la partida de la Kunoichi.

Odiaba admitirlo pero la noticia si logró desubicarlo, para bien o para mal había compartido demasiado con aquel trío y verlos separarse le hacía sentir un hueco en el estómago, y es que si para el fue difícil no podía imaginarse como fue para ellos asimilar el distanciamiento. Al principio la relación entre los hermanos no nada buena y eso era algo que todos sabían, pero también era cierto que una vez superados todos los miedos y rencores el lazo entre ellos se volvió inquebrantable.

A partir de ese momento Temari adoptó el papel maternal en la familia, era como si finalmente se sintiera en total libertad de velar por sus hermanos. Baki mismo recordaba como Rasa le impuso desde pequeña un entrenamiento brutal para una niña de su edad y lo más triste es que no buscaba hacer a su hija más fuerte, si no que trataba por todos los medios posibles de mantenerla ocupada para que no pudiera relacionarse con Gaara, por eso una vez que la pesadilla había acabado la mujer se había empeñado en recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Esa fue de las principales razones por las que a Shikamaru le costó bastante trabajo recibir un si ( el pobre ya había recibido tres negativas antes de ser aceptado) si no fuera por la insistencia de sus hermanos de que eran lo suficientemente grandes para valerse por sí mismos Temari seguiría en Suna alejada del amor de su vida, y claro también ayudó que el mismo Baki le prometiera que estaría vigilando a ese par hasta el día de su muerte o hasta que buscarán una buena mujer para casarse ( lo que ocurriese primero).

Estaba a punto de soltar una pequeña risa ante este último pensamiento cuando escuchó un estruendo dentro de la casa, agudizando el oído supo identificar donde provenía el alboroto y se encaminó rápidamente hacia el lugar, pese a que tenía una intuición de lo que estaba sucediendo no se detuvo hasta llegar al sitio indicado: la cocina. El lugar estaba repelado de un humo grueso y espeso que nublaba la vista de todo aquel que intentara atravesarlo, pero eso no iba a detener a Baki quien estaba más que dispuesto a entrar al lugar cuando observó como de esta salía una silueta tambaleándose hacia el suelo y no se necesita de muchas habilidades para identificarlo.

\- ¡KANKURO! – gritó mientras corría a su ayuda – Kankuro ¿ Que ocurre? –

\- Baki … Gaara – trataba de hablar mientras luchaba con la tos producto de haber inhalado tanto humo.

\- ¿ Que ocurre con él? –

\- El ….. volvió hacerlo –

Y eso fue todo lo que Baki necesito escuchar para animarse a entrar al lugar, afortunadamente para todos los presentes el humo ya se estaba dispersando por lo que fue fácil para el visualizar al pelirrojo que se encontraba parado con gran calma en el lugar, como si hubiera estado en medio de una brisa veraniega en vez de una explosión.

\- Kazekage – Sama ¿ se encuentra bien? –

\- Hai – respondió el pelirrojo con su parsimonia habitual – no sucedió nada –

\- ¿No sucedió nada? ¿ NADA? ¡ Es el quinto horno que destruyes Gaara– gritó Kankuro un poco recuperado del incidente.

\- Yo no tengo la culpa de que no los hagan como antes-

\- ¿ Esa es tu excusa? Ya habíamos hablado sobre esto ¡ Tu no naciste para la cocina! –

\- ¿ Y que esperabas? ¿ Que comiera los montones de cenizas que tú cocinas? –

\- ¡ Oye! Mi comida no es ….. bueno tal vez este ligeramente quemada pero…

\- ¿ ligeramente? –

Baki se sentía ridículo en medio de la discusión de ambos hermanos, es cierto que en el pasado le tocó estar presente en varios disgustos entre ellos cuando eran unos niños, pero afortunadamente para él fueron muy pocas las ocasiones en las que tuvo que intervenir pues siempre había sido Temari la que se interponía entre ellos logrando calmar el ambiente, lamentablemente ella no estaba en este momento por lo que le correspondía a él sobrellevar la situación.

\- Gaara – Sama, Kankuro por favor tranquilícense, si el problema es la cocina bien podemos contratar a alguien para que se encargue –

\- Me niego – respondieron ambos hermanos en una sincronía perfecta.

\- Pero ¿ Porque? –

\- ¿ Cómo que porque? No dejaré que ninguna extraña ocupe el lugar de Temari –

\- Ceder a eso es casi como aceptar que somos unos completos inútiles sin ella, además de que como Kazegake tengo cierto orgullo que mantener –

\- Bueno si ese es el problema podemos llamar a alguien de su total confianza- al ver que el pelirrojo parecía pensar en la opción de atrevió a continuar - ¿ qué tal esa chica Matsuri? Ella le tiene un gran respeto y admiración estoy seguro que no dudará en ayudarlo –

\- ¡NO! – nuevamente la sincronía se hizo presente pero de forma más grave.

\- Matsuri es una linda chica pero es una pésima cocinera – declaró Kankuro y para sorpresa de Baki Gaara asintió a lo dicho.

\- Digamos que prefiero mil veces la comida de Kankuro –

" _Al parecer tendremos que eliminar a esa chica de la lista de candidatas para esposa del Kazegake"_

\- Entonces …

\- ¿ Es que nadie lo entiende? – gritó desesperado Kankuro asustando a los presentes – no se trata solo de la comida ¡ Temari hace falta en todos los aspectos de nuestra vida! –

\- Creo que estás exagerando –

\- ¿ Tú crees? Solo piénsalo desde que Temari se marcho no hemos comido nuestras tres raciones al día, ambos hemos bajado considerablemente de peso, tal vez tú estés acostumbrado a esto pero a mí no me agrada las ojeras en mi cara ….

\- Kankuro …

\- ¡Espera! que bien sabes que eso no es todo ¡ nuestra casa es un asco! Todo está tan desordenado que me tomó tres días encontrar a karasu ¡ tres malditos días! –

\- Kankuro….

\- ¡Y que decir del desastre en tu oficina! Todavía ayer me encontré con un reporte que debías llenar hace un mes –

\- Kankuro ….

\- ¡ Y Ya estoy cansado de cambiarte el cactus de tu escritorio cada semana solo porque a ti se te olvida regarlo! –

\- ¡ KANKURO! - el alarido del pelirrojo retumbó por todo el lugar dejando a los dos presentes petrificados, este al ver la atención de sus acompañantes ganada decidió continuar – para mi también es difícil acostumbrarme a la ausencia de Temari pero debemos ser fuertes y aprender a vivir sin depender de ella, solo así podrá dedicarse a ser feliz sin preocuparse por nosotros –

Después de escuchar las palabras de su ex alumno Baki no pudo hacer más que sonreír con orgullo, para el era bastante gratificante saber la madurez que Gaara había adquirido con el paso de estos años, estaba seguro que si esto hubiera sucedido años atrás Shikamaru habría quedado atrapado en el ataúd de arena mucho antes de siquiera poder saludar a Temari. Pero ahí estaba él, soportando la tristeza de tener a Temari lejos con tal de verla feliz.

\- ¡ NO ME IMPORTA! –

Era una verdadera pena que no pudiera decir lo mismo de Kankuro a quien vio correr por la puerta

\- Kankuro ¿ donde vas? –

\- ¿ No es obvio? Me largo a Konoha ¡ voy por mí onesaan! –

\- ¿ Que? ¡ NOOO! – Kankuro no tuvo la oportunidad de abrir la puerta pues cierto pelirrojo se lo había impedido al sujetarlo fuertemente de los pies - ¡ Temari es muy feliz en Konoha! Nosotros no debemos interponernos en su felicidad –

\- ¡ Suéltame Gaara! Nada me hará cambiar de opinión –

Mientras veía la peculiar escena el antiguo sensei de los hermanos de la arena no podía evitar reprocharse a sí mismo el no haberle comprado a ese vendedor ambulante aquella cámara en liquidación ¡ si tan solo la tuviera en ese momento! Estaba seguro que todos los periódicos del mundo pagarían millones por obtener una foto del mismísimo Kazekage arrastrado en el suelo mientras se sujetaba fuertemente a los pies de su hermano mayor, admitía que eso podía ser considerado desleal pero con este tiempo de paz el trabajo para los Shinobis escaseaba y Dios sabe que a nadie le cae mal un dinero extra.

Después de varios minutos viendo el escándalo y luego de llegar a la conclusión de que no había forma de obtener beneficios económicos comenzó a pensar en la posibilidad de intervenir, pero justo en ese momento se escucharon golpes en la puerta y la voz de Matsuri solicitando permiso para entrar. A Baki le pareció casi mágico la manera en la que ambos hermanos recuperaban la compostura antes de que Gaara abriera la puerta y dejará pasar a la Kunoichi.

\- Gaara- Sama, ha llegado una carta de Konoha y creí conveniente traerla de inmediato –

\- ¿ Ha ocurrido algo? – Gaara no pudo evitar un tono de preocupación al hacer la pregunta –

\- Es de Temari- san – le dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa mientras le tendría el sobre al pelirrojo que no tardó ni un segundo en tomarla – bueno me retiro –

La Kunoichi se marchó tan rápido como había llegado, esta era una de las pocas ocasiones en que se agradecía la extrema devoción de la chica hacia el menor de los hermanos, el que no despegara los ojos del kazegake fue de gran ayuda para que no notara el desorden dentro de la cocina, de ser así Temari no tardaría en enterarse del desorden en el vivían sus hermanos desde su partida.

\- Y bien Gaara ¿ que te escribe Temari? – pregunto Kankuro con cierta emoción en su voz.

\- No solo a mi, Temari escribió la carta en general para nosotros –

\- Kazegake-sama yo también me retiro – anuncio Baki con la firme intención de darles a ambos un momento de privacidad.

\- Espera Baki – lo detuvo Gaara antes de que el saliera – ella también escribe para ti-

\- ¿ Que esperas entonces? Léela Gaara – grito con entusiasmo Kankuro ante la mirada incrédula de Baki que aún no se creía el que Temari le incluyera en la carta de sus hermanos.

Gaara asintió y comenzó a leer en voz alta la carta de Temari.

 _Queridos hermanos, Baki-sensei:_

 _Escribo esta única carta sabiendo de antemano mano que en estos se encuentran juntos en algún lugar de la casa arreglando un reciente desorden que alguno de ustedes acaba de provocar ….._

\- Siempre he creído que esa mujer es una bruja –

\- Kankuro – gruñó Baki molesto de que el chico hubiera interrumpido la lectura –

\- Continuo:

 _Siendo así, no le veo ningún sentido gastar papel y tinta en tres cartas para anunciar lo mismo pues sería demasiado problemático, pero en fin retomaré el motivo de esta carta._

 _¿ Recuerdan que les había prometido visitarlos lo más pronto posible en cuanto hubiera terminado mi inserción total en el clan Nara?_

\- ¡ Mierda Gaara! Temari ya viene y no tuvimos tiempo de arreglar su jardín personal ¡Descubrirá que lo dejamos secar! – esta vez Kankuro no fue regañado por su interrupción y eso se debía a que sus dos compañeros estaban igual de aterrados que el.

\- Kazegake-sama mejor continúe leyendo, nos será de utilidad saber cuantos días tenemos antes de que llegue –

\- De acuerdo….

 _Pues mucho me temo que no será posible por el momento._

 _Shikamaru y yo acabamos de recibir una maravillosa noticia y aunque muera de ganas de correr hacia Suna para compartirla con ustedes me resulta imposible pues él piensa que no es conveniente que realice un viaje tan brusco y aunque me enoje al principio he llegado a la conclusión de que tiene algo de razón._

\- ¡ Ese bastardo! No tiene ni un año de casado con ella y ya la tiene dominada –

\- Calla Kankuro – se apresuró a decir Baki, el ya había captado el motivo de la carta y le entusiasmaba la idea de ver la cara de los otros dos al darse por enterados.

\- De acuerdo ya me callo, continua por favor Gaara –

\- No es como si necesitara tu permiso –

 _Es por eso que les pido una disculpa por tener que usar este medio para informarles, se que entenderán que no me quedaba de otra ya que como dije anteriormente sería imprudente de mi parte viajar y no puedo esperar a que ustedes se dignen a visitarme ( no es reproche, sé cuánto trabajo tienen)._

 _En fin deben saber que seré madre y ustedes serán tíos._

 _Se qué tal vez fue algo apresurado pero al final no importa mucho porque estoy muy feliz por la noticia y espero que ustedes compartan mi dicha._

 _Aprovecho igual para decirles que no tienen porque preocuparse por mí, Sakura ya me reviso y dijo que todo está de maravilla, además Yoshino-san y Shikamaru se han hecho con la tarea de cuidarme, eso es lindo pero a veces me exasperan, en especial él._

 _Será en Septiembre cuando tenga entre mis brazos al nuevo Sabaku No ¡ Y se los digo ahora para que empiecen a hacer espacio en sus agendas! Aunque realmente espero que puedan visitarme antes._

 _Los amo y extraño._

 _Temari._

La habitación se surgió en un profundo silencio en cuando Gaara termino de leer la carta, Baki se tomó la molestia de observar a sus acompañantes antes de apresurarse a opinar al respecto pero para su sorpresa los dos hombres a su lado se encontraban inmóviles, como si trataran de descifrar las palabras escritas por la Kunoichi ( cosa que no tenía sentido ya que Temari había sido muy clara) se preguntó entonces si lo que a él le parecía una maravillosa noticia no lo era tanto para ellos, después de todo aún no habían podido superar la partida de su hermana y tal vez con esto piensen que están terminando de perderla, tal vez estaban en la etapa de hermanos celosos ...

\- Temari es feliz ¿Verdad? – Kankuro interrumpió sus pensamientos con aquella pregunta, no supo muy bien si el debía responder pero se tranquilizó al ver que Gaara lo hacía con un leve asentimiento de cabeza mientras seguía mirando con insistencia la carta, Kankuro al verlo se dio la vuelta para marcharse del lugar.

\- Oye Kankuro …

\- Voy a mi taller Baki, solo me quedan algunos meses para crearle a mi sobrino la colección más grandes de muñecos del mundo – informo el marionetista con un gran brillo en sus ojos.

\- Antes de eso Kankuro debemos encargarnos de algo más importante – le mencionó Gaara con severidad en la voz.

\- ¿ Qué cosa? -

\- ¿No es obvio? Debemos empezar a limpiar la casa ¡Este no es un lugar adecuado para recibir a un príncipe!-

\- Tienes razón, pero en ese caso ¿ No es mejor contratar a alguien como dice Baki? –

\- De ninguna manera, debemos aprender a valernos por nuestra propia cuenta, además aún me queda un poco de orgullo que mantener –

Y así se quedaron un largo rato hablando de la llegado del nuevo integrante de la familia, Baki se limitó a escuchar a sus ex alumnos hablar de pañales, ropa, biberones y nombres dignos para su sobrino sin intervenir, ni siquiera se atrevió a mencionar la posibilidad de que fuera una ella y no un él pero le emocionaba la idea de dejarles en duda ( tal vez luego apostaría con Kankuro sobre eso).

Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y se dispuso a marcharse en silencio, le agradecía a Temari hacerle participe de aquella noticia pero dentro de sí sabía que este era un momento íntimo para sus hermanos y verlos sonreír mientras hablaban del tema le hizo sentirse más orgulloso de aquellos mocosos. Y mientras caminaba nuevamente por aquellos pasillos se dio cuenta que nuevamente tenía el rostro mojado de lágrimas, se apresuró a limpiarlas mientras juraba que evitaría hacerlo de nuevo pues al igual que Gaara aún tenía algo de orgullo que mantener.

Cuando salió de la residencial de los Sabaku No se dió el gusto de observar su aldea y el crecimiento que está había obtenido gracias a los tiempos de paz. Sintió una punzada en el pecho al darse cuenta que en tiempos anteriores a Temari nunca se le hubiera permitido casarse con alguien de otra aldea y mucho menos con el consejero del actual Hokage, tal vez esa sea la razón por la que ambos tardaron tanto en reconocer sus sentimientos.

Lo bueno es que todo eso había quedado en el pasado y hoy podían verla feliz junto al hombre que amaba lo que le daba a todos una valiosa lección, a pesar de que los cambios habían sido drásticos para ellos y Suna llegó a la conclusión que no sería muy difícil adaptarse.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 **Bueno como verán no fue un Shikatema al cien porciento y esa fue una de las principales razones por la que decidí cambiar de epílogo para el fanfic de "Proceso de Adaptacion"pero se trata de una de mis familias favoritas en Naruto y no podía quedarme con esta idea guardada así que después de pensarlo mucho decidí que era mejor publicarla y aquí la tienen.**

 **Así que espero saber sus opiniones.**


End file.
